Not Like You
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Adommy oneshot. M for language and some sexual stuff. Don't hurt me!  :


**Don't hurt me. I wanted to make one where, for once, Adam was the one who got hurt and Tommy's the insensitive bastard. **

**I own no one, this never happened, never will. (Well…aside from the AMA kiss…)**

Tommy's fingers skimmed along the keyboard with a fluid ease, sound pouring out of the instrument. He grimaced as Adam reached a particularly scratchy note. The man could sing, Tommy had heard him and been floored, but…his vocals weren't the best tonight. Nerves, probably. He glanced up and saw the raven-haired glam rocker prancing up a set of stairs. He smirked a bit, flipping his blonde hair out of his face as he went back to the keyboard. He might not be singing perfectly, but he could put on a show, that was for sure. He heard a thud and looked up, fighting the sudden urge to laugh. He had to admire how Adam turned the heavy fall into a ninja roll. He lowered his head again, enjoying the rhythm that pulsed around him. A minute or so passed, and Tommy glanced out of the corner of his eye, hearing Adam getting closer, but not fully raising his head to look at the blue-eyed man. The singer was walking towards him in a sinfully sexy way, not that he noticed. What he did notice was the feral gleam in Adam's eyes. He looked back down at the keyboard, and suddenly Adam was next to him. The next few moments passed in a hazy blur.

**Tommy's POV**

Adam reached out and cupped my cheek, pulling me forwards. "Wha…?" My surprised gasp was cut off as Adam slammed his warm lips against mine. He skillfully nipped and tugged at my bottom lip, roughly, earning a low moan from me. Taking advantage of that, Adam slid his tongue between my lips. I struggled to get my share in on the kiss as Adam cupped the back of my neck, leaning me back, but he was too dominant. Fuck, he was rough! Oddly enough, that turned me on. The screams of the crowd were muted in my ears. Adam bit my bottom lip and growled sexily as he pulled away, dancing off to sing the rest of the song. It had seemed like forever, but in reality the kiss had only lasted a few seconds. I hastily leaned down towards the keyboard to play the last few notes of the song. I'd just made out with Adam Lambert on National Television. But…shit! I'm straight!

**Adam's POV**

I stood there, my chest heaving as the last note left my lips and the lights turned off for us to pack up and get off stage. I bounded off the stage and into my dad. "Adam…" I was expecting a scolding, even though I was 28. "Maybe you should go apologize." Was all Eber said. "I…" Recovering over the shock I'd briefly felt, I raised a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I don't feel like I did anything wrong, Dad." "Alright." Eber ruffled my carefully styled hair a bit and I laughed and swatted his hand away, jogging off to talk to the press, pausing in a mirror to fix my hair. "You look like a peacock." I heard a wry voice, and my heart did a double take as I slowly turned around and saw the tiny blonde leaning against the wall, hazel eyes bemused. "I…thank you." I flashed him a cocky grin, and couldn't help but noticing his lips were slightly bruised and swollen. My smirk slid off my face and I walked to him. He stiffened when I stopped just in front of him and brought my hand up. I gently traced my thumb over his lips, and felt his breathe speed up. "Adam…" I shook my head. "Shh." I wanted to kiss him again. Not roughly and dominatingly, as I just had, but gently. Softly. But I knew I shouldn't, so I reluctantly held myself back. But, God, he made it so hard. "I'm sorry." I was, too. Not for kissing him, like I was saying, but for being so rough. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a…spur of the moment." Tommy shrugged a bit. "It's okay. All for Rock'n'Roll, right?" He flashed me a bright smile, but his eyes were curious. I met them levelly and lied straight on. " 'Course." I winked, and he laughed. "I'll see you later." I stepped away from him, dropping my hand, and jogged off with a half-wave.

**~~~On the Tour Bus~~~**

Adam sat on his bunk, sighing. A day more with the band, Tommy especially, and then they'd all be home. He'd moved onto the band's bus the night before from his own, starting to feel lonely. The dancers had their own bus. He lay down, brushing his raven hair out of his face. The rest of the band came in then, all smiles and laughs. Adam grinned at them. "Heyy guys!" He hung off his bun to greet them and ended up falling off the top. "Oof!" Monte, Lisa, and Longineu started laughing as they stepped over and around him. Tommy knelt, smiling faintly. "You alright, Adam?" Adam looked up into those beautiful eyes and felt his mouth go dry. "I…think…yes…" He babbled, then shut his mouth, blushing. Tommy laughed and helped him up. "Oww, owowowowow!" Adam yelped, pulling up his shirt sleeve. There were already bruises forming along his right arm, and he'd gouged it on the corner of the frame, and blood was trickling down his arm, and his wrist hurt. Tommy gasped a bit. "Go sit on the couch." He half-shoved the singer onto it and ran off. "Ewww." Adam wrinkled his nose, shutting his eyes. He hated blood. He felt someone sit beside him and opened his eyes to see Tommy leaning over him. "Lemme see." He cooed in a soothing way. Adam obediently held out his arm, looking away. He yelped when he felt Tommy clean the cut with Peroxide, and whimpered a bit when he put pressure on the bruises. "You're such a klutz, Adam." Tommy laughed a bit and glanced at Monte, who had come to see what all the noise was about. "And a baby." "Am not…-OUCH!" Monte and Tommy laughed, and Adam pouted, sulking. "Aww. Don't be like that Adam!" He laughed, wrapping Adam's gash tightly. He popped the final pin in place. "That should be good. You can look now." Adam looked down at his arm then up at Tommy. "Thank you Tommy." He said sheepishly. "You're welcome." Tommy ruffled the taller man's hair, who squealed, and grabbed his wrist. "Watcha movie with me." He demanded, then shot Tommy a bright smile and puppy eyes. "Please?" "I…oh, fine. But I get to choose it."

**~~2 Hours Later~~**

Adam was curled into Tommy's side, quaking. "Why. In. God's. Name. Did. You. Make. Me. Watch. That. Fucking. Movie." Tommy laughed, kissing his head lightly in a friendly way. "Aww. It wasn't THAT bad." "Tommy. You're a freak. Paranormal Activity, and you're LAUGHING?" Adam shook his head. "That's it. I get payback." "Oh? And what's that gonna be-E! Adam!"

**Tommy's POV**

I stared up at Adam in surprise. The taller man had pinned me and was now smirking. "Yes?" He whispered huskily, seductively licking his lips. I felt myself flush. What was going on? I was STRAIGHT. As an arrow. I'd just broken up with my girlfriend for God's sake! "I…get…off!" I gasped when he started sucking on my neck. "I don't think you want that though." He purred, nibbling lower at my collarbone. I moaned softly when his hands slid up my shirt. "Adam…" I gasped, not sure if it was because of the fact that he'd just bit my sweet spot or because I wanted him off of me. Probably both. "Tell me you want me." He growled. "I…Adam…" He bit my sweet spot again. It was amazing how dominant and rough he could be, but still be gentle. His fingers were lightly skimming over my ribcage, and his mouth had turned from harshly sucking and biting my neck to pecking gently up along my jaw. His lips hovered over mine, and then he gently pressed them against mine. The gentle kiss was what snapped me. I shoved Adam off me so that he thumped onto the floor. He hadn't been holding me down, in case I really DIDN'T want to do anything. I didn't notice that detail though. "You…you…pervert!" I hissed. "I'm not…like you!" His eyes had flashed white-hot, but they were cool now. Cold, almost. "Like me?" His rich voice had chilled almost as much as his cobalt eyes. "I'm not a fag!" I growled, and I drew back and slapped him. I froze then, my eyes going wide.

**Adam's POV**

The slap was strong enough for my head to snap to the side. I slowly looked back at Tommy, my cheek red. He looked horrified. 'Only because he slapped me. He doesn't give a damn if he hurts me inside.' I thought bitterly. I stood. I could have easily smacked him right back, but I didn't. "Oh, okay. I see then. I'm sorry. I'll be sure to have Monte tie my hands behind my back whenever I see you." I said coldly and shoved past him over to my bunk. I climbed up onto my bed and snuggled under all my blankets. That's when I let the tears come freely. I choked back my sobs, my body shaking with the suppressing them. 'Stupid. Stupid. Shouldn't have…fallen…in love…' My thoughts trailed off as I cried myself to sleep and Tommy sat on the couch, not regretting a thing except for hitting me.

**~~~End**

**-Ducks thrown projectiles- Augh! Don't hurt me! : ( If I get enough reviews asking for it, I might add another chapter! : O And maybe with a happy ending! : O**

**So…review please! ; )**

**Also…much love to Tommy and his family. His dad passed away a week ago. My support is with them, and like I already said, all my love. I hope Adam's being good to Tommy right now, he needs the support. Going to see them perform tonight, and Tommy's super-strong and has my admiration for performing. **

**XXX**


End file.
